What An Honor, Milady
by AlexisRose84
Summary: Lady Mary visits Carson to introduce him to the newest Talbot. One-shot. Pure fluff.


_**Summary: Lady Mary visits Carson with the newest Talbot. **_

_A few notes: I do know that Mary's daughter's name is not Grace. However, this story takes place in a universe of stories I have already written where her daughter's name is Grace. I named her Grace months before the movie came out and we knew she was having a girl and what her name was. This story was inspired by another story of mine called The Wedding. (It takes place in the same universe). You do not have to read any of those stories to read this one. This is my first (and perhaps only) non Anna centric story, so a little weird for me. I hope you enjoy this little short piece of fluff. Thank you! _

**What an Honor, Milady**

_October 1928_

There was a slight nip in the air. Yet, for late October, it was a nice day for a walk outside. Lady Mary Talbot shifted the small bundle within her arms and made her way down the path to the Carsons' cottage. She was only two days post birth and her body was beginning to question why she had insisted on making this walk alone. Of course, Henry had offered to go along and told her to take the pram, but Mary had been too stubborn for that. And now she was not going to let him know he was right.

Shuffling her feet slightly, she readjusted her frame and smiled down at the babe. The tiny boy had his lip poked out making his cheeks seem a bit chubbier than usual. The look made Mary chuckle. She was pretty sure he was going to inherit her stubbornness. There was just something about the way he already liked to poke out his lip when he was the least bit uncomfortable making sure everyone around him knew. Mary paused a moment to bundle him up more and kissed the tip of his button nose. Once she was sure he was content, she continued her journey.

Reaching the front door, she knocked her knuckles on it and took a step back. Just mere seconds later, the door opened with Mrs. Hughes (well, Carson) behind it. Mrs. Hughes face was full of shock at the surprise visit from Mary, but she quickly covered it up with a bright smile.

"Well, what a surprise, milady. Come on in," Mrs. Hughes offered, stepping back and widening the door for Mary and the baby to come inside.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hughes. Is Carson here?"

"He is just out back working in the garden. I will go and fetch him. Please, take a seat."

Mary did as she was offered and sat on their settee. The small baby fussed slightly and she bounced his small frame, before he was quickly lulled back asleep. A moment later, Mrs. Hughes was back into the room.

"Mr. Carson is freshening up, but he will be here shortly. Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you," Mary replied. She could tell Mrs. Hughes was slightly uncomfortable with Mary in her home. It was her day off and Mary was intruding on her time with her husband. Mary didn't come to disturb the Carsons or to make them feel as though they needed to do something for her. Of course the last time Mary had come to their cottage without any warning, she had asked Carson to fill in for the visit with the King and Queen. Today was nothing like that.

"He's a sweet little thing," Mrs. Hughes said, breaking the silence. At that, Mary smiled.

"He is," she agreed. Looking down at the small babe, her mind went to Anna and her newest little one. It had been a little while since she had checked in on her Lady's Maid.

Since the birth of little Madeline four months ago, Anna hadn't been back to work yet. Madeline was a fragile little thing and Mary wasn't sure when Anna would be able to return. Mary had told her to take her time and not to rush.

"Have you seen Anna and Madeline lately?" Mary questioned Mrs. Hughes. She knew Mrs. Hughes had taken over the role of grandmother to Anna and John's two small children. At the mention of the newest Bates, Mrs. Hughes' face lit up.

"Oh yes, they are doing very well. Madeline is still very small, but she's growing."

"Wonderful," Mary replied. "I haven't been able to go by and check in this past month. I am glad to hear she's doing well." And Mary really was. She still remembered being handed the small weak baby by Doctor Clarkson right after she was born and being afraid she wouldn't make it.

The sound of a door opening caused them both to turn their attention to the other side of the room. There stood Mr. Charles Carson with a bit of bewilderment on his face. Mary could see he was concerned about why she was visiting, so she quickly stood to put his mind at ease.

"Carson," her voice was full of happiness to see him. She hadn't seen him as much as she would like to lately. The last month of her pregnancy had been a bit rough on her, so she had spent most of her time in bed.

Seeing that she wasn't the one Mary had come to see, Mrs. Hughes quickly excused herself leaving Mary and Carson alone.

"Lady Mary is everything alright?"

"Quite," Mary replied, her lips curling into a small smile. She walked closer to Carson and turned the small babe slightly, so that his head was facing Carson's. "I wanted to introduce you to the newest Talbot."

Upon seeing the small boy's face, Carson couldn't help but smile. He had always had a soft spot for little ones and this little one was Lady Mary's. How could he not feel joy looking down at his small face?

"He is beautiful, milady."

"Yes, agreed," Mary grinned. "His name is Charles Henry Talbot." Hearing the name, Carson's lips parted in shock, before he shuffled on his feet and began to stutter.

"Lady Mary, are you implying….?"

"He's named after you, Carson," Mary confirmed. She couldn't quite read Carson's face. He seemed honored, but also a bit baffled that she had chosen to name her second son after him.

"Lady Mary are you sure….?"

"Carson, you do realize how much you mean to me, don't you?" She queried. "Had you not pulled me out of my darkness after Matthew died, I don't know if I would have Grace or Charles today. When Henry and I were discussing names for the newest Talbot, I immediately declared Charles would be the name if it was a boy and he was."

"What an honor, milady, truly." Carson replied, with tears shining in his eyes.

"Would you like to hold him?" Carson nodded. He took a seat on the large cushioned chair in the corner, before Mary placed the baby into his arms. Immediately, the baby cooed. At his sound, both Mary and Carson chuckled. "He likes you."

Mary took a seat on the settee next to Carson and watched with a smile, as Carson held baby Charles.

"Henry and George call him Charlie," Mary added a few moments later. "Mama and Papa insist he must go by Charles."

"And what do you want, milady?" Mary's head cocked to the side and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure, not yet. I think it'll depend on his personality as he grows." Carson nodded at that. He knew that whatever the boy went by would be Mary's decision in the end.

After glancing at the clock on the wall, Mary stood.

"I should probably get back," Mary said, reaching over and gently taking the baby out of Carson's hands.

"You shouldn't go alone, Lady Mary. I will walk back with you." Mary opened her mouth to protest, but then quickly closed it before nodding.

After telling Mrs. Hughes of his plans, Carson walked with Lady Mary back to Downton. The two chatted about when she was younger and of the other two children. Mary informed him of how George was excelling in his lessons and Grace had begun to show her mischievous side.

Once they reached the front door, Carson stepped forward to open it for Mary and then stepped back.

"Would you like to come in?" Mary offered. Carson shook his head.

"No thank you, Lady Mary. I should probably head back," he replied. Mary nodded, before perching over and placing a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"Have a good evening, Mr. Carson," she replied and then disappeared through the large door.

As the front door closed, a bright smile covered Carson's face. Turning, he found himself chuckling with glee. Downton Abbey had brought him many joys over the years, but this was probably one of the best ones.

**The End**


End file.
